


To Start As You Mean To Go On

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Lupin_Snape [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Start As You Mean To Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

The world was still white as far as the eye could see and Lupin's bones ached from his recent change. He loved the beauty of snow, but not its effects, and was glad of the staff room's roaring fire.

“Here,” Snape said, placing a cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of Lupin.

“Severus? What are you doing here?”

Snape put his own mug of tea on the table and sat next to Lupin.

“I finished my marking earlier than planned. Perhaps you would care for a game of chess?”

“I would. Very much.”


End file.
